Fear's confession
by KoldPredator88
Summary: Fear was the only one who knew about Anger's fate. He felt horrible but his co-workers were there to help him.


**I decided to bring to you a little bit of romance. And I know that this story will not come out so good 'cause romance is not my field but I want to learn on that. If you have useful tips on how to write a good romantic story, say that here, on reviews, or in my PM box. It would be really helpful for me. :)**

 **SPOILER NOTE: be careful, you reader! You are crossing the spoiler line. If you didn't read the last chapter of The main Emotion yet, don't read this. (or read this if you want don't care XD)**

* * *

Riley was at school that day. She met a girl that makes her angry because she says 'I'm the prettiest girl in the school'. One of these days, this girl walked in Riley's direction and she started an annoying conversation.

"Oh Hi Riley. How are you…? Wait, I don't care!" she laughed and walked past Riley.

"Listen, pretty idiot: when you will stop with this?" asked Riley, trying to not lose the temper.

* * *

"This is just senseless! Joy, let me the console." asked Disgust. She knew perfectly how to handle that situation.

"Uh… OK but don't go too far."

"Oh don't worry, Joy… don't worry." grinned Disgust.

"Fear! Come here. Bring me a lot of angry memories with a similar situation." ordered Disgust.

Fear felt himself horrible but he obeyed to Disgust. Fear projected the memory and let the Memory Emergency Plan work. Joy noticed Fear's sensation: he was sad. She noticed this every time he grabs angry memories.

"Are you OK, Fear?" asked Sadness. She noticed that also.

"Y-yes… I'm just upset, that's all." answered Fear with a suspicious tone.

Fear projected the memory and Riley remembered a similar moment.

* * *

"You idiot… GO THE HELL AWAY! STOP TALKING TO ME!" shouted Riley to the annoying girl.

"Fine. I was bored anyway..." as the annoying girl finished, she walked away… she was a little bit scared from Riley's reaction.

"Yes! I know when things gets unfair," said a proud Disgust. "excellent job, Fear."

Sadness, which was laying on the ground as her usual, stood up and started a conversation with Fear.

"I saw you when you grabbed that memory… what's wrong?" asked the worried teardrop.

"Nothing, Sadness...I just want finish this stressful day."

"Don't lie to me. I can feel even too well when someone is sad."

Fear interrupted the conversation with Sadness, looking at Disgust.

"Hey, Disgust! How much left?"

the green emotion answered sarcastically: "To the end of the school? Around 8 and half months."

"Funny as a clown, Disgust!" complimented Joy, which was sitting on the couch and right after a moment, Fear jumped between her arms, sucking his thumb.

"A clown!? WHERE!?" and Fear fainted… in Joy's arms.

"Oh, he fainted again." Sadness sat on the couch with Joy and the fainted raw nerve.

"Look where he fainted." laughed Disgust, making Joy blush.

"OK, OK! How much for go to home? I'm getting tired." asked Joy try to deviate her blush.

"We are on the way," answered Disgust "and once she go in the bus, I'll reach you, guys."

"Unless gums under the seats, paper bags filled with puke and teenagers filled up with piercings." said the teardrop, without Disgust's pleasure.

"Sadness...why?" and she ran for the toilet.

"Whoops. I'm sorry."

In that moment, Fear finally woke up, with Joy's happiness. Before, Joy putted the fainted Fear's head from her arms on her knees. Fear stood up from the embarrass and blushed.

"Uh- hey Joy! Thanks for… holding me." thanked the blushing raw nerve.

"Oh, Fear… we all know that you have a crush on-"

"SADNESS!" Fear interrupted Sadness from continuing those words.

"Oh, I'm sorry." and she looked on the ground. "But why you was so sad when you grabbed that memory?" Sadness returned on that topic.

"I said stop, OK!?" shouted Fear.

"Fear, we're just worried for you: what's wrong?" asked Joy, worried for Fear.

Fear wasn't OK in that moment. After he sold Anger to Frank and Dave, he felt the worst person in the world. Fear didn't tell to anyone about Anger's fate...especially to Disgust. Which was in love with him. When the Emotions asked to Fear where Anger was after he returned with Joy in the Head Quarters, he answered 'I don't know.' and for this, everyone thought that Anger disappeared in the nowhere.

Fear remained in silence and walked upstairs, to his room. Disgust returned from the toilet and she saw Fear, who was walking upstairs.

"Oh what is it Fear. Do you have the easy offense?" said Disgust in a fake worried tone, then she laughed.

"I think that he is hiding something to us." said Sadness, suspecting of Fear.

* * *

Riley returned in her home and greeted her mom. His dad was still working.

"Hi mom!"

"Hey! How was school?" asked Jill to her daughter.

"Oh nothing special… what's for lunch?"

"Broccoli." answered Jill, already knowing Riley's reaction.

"Are you serious? You know how much I hate those mini-green-trees."

"Ah! I got you, Riley. I have your favorite: chicken." **(A.N Yes. Riley's favorite food is chicken)** joked Jill to her daughter.

"Uh… very funny, mom. Very funny." Riley rolled her eyes for that horrible joke. She hates broccoli. No one can mention that food neither for joke in her presence.

"The lunch will be ready in an hour. Why don't you start your home works?" said Jill to Riley.

"Fine." Riley rolled her eyes, due to home works. She grabbed her schoolbag, opened it and starting to study math and history.

(orizzontale)

"Oh, come on! We should eat before to study. The brain gets more nutrients." complained Disgust to Joy and Sadness.

"Don't think about that, Disgust. Better before than late, right?"

"Agree with you, Joy… but we should just accept failure… I hate algebra and history."

"Why am I doing all the work today while you ans Sadness are standing on that couch? And where is Fear?"

"Probably to cry somewhere. If I am right, I'll join him soon...Joy, I want to ask you something."

"OK, I'm listening." Joy looked at Sadness curiously.

"Exactly, where you have been after you returned from the Memory Dump?"

"One year ago? I don't remember much of that period..."

"Because you was crazy?" Disgust joined the chat.

"Maybe… I was walking without destination in the Long Term Memory. I also remember when I returned in the Head Quarters when I was… out of myself." giggled Joy.

"What do you exactly remember?" asked Disgust.

"Almost nothing, guys."

"I'll tell you what happened. You tried to suffocate Anger while he was sleeping..."

"Really? Dang it. I didn't know that." said Joy surprised from herself.

"Anger told that to me. He also said that you stole the core memories and when he rescued them, you escaped in the Long Term Memory." as Sadness finished the last sentence, Joy remembered.

"Wow… sorry for all the troubles that my crazy part caused to you. Here is how I was in the Long Term Memory. But I wonder to know where Anger is now."

"Wherever he is, he will be always in our hearts, right?" asked Disgust to the duo.

"Never true words have been spoken, Disgust!" both said Joy and Sadness.

Other question were asked to Joy before Anger's leadership.

"How you fell in the Memory Dump and how did you survive?"

"Listen, Disgust. This is an hard topic for me..."

"Oh come on, Joy. If one of these days I fall in the Dump, at least I know how to survive." spoke Disgust with sarcasm.

"Ah… alright, Disgust. We tried to reach the Head Quarters through a transfer tube. While I was getting inside of that thing, Sadness was turning all the old core memories in sad memories… sorry Sadness, by the way."

"Oh, don't worry Joy."

"Thanks… I left behind Sadness and another friend who was with us. We fell in the Memory Dump. After a while, we found Bing Bong's rocket, we jumped in it and tried to escape but it was impossible. At the third try, Bing Bong jumped off the rocket but I didn't reach the surface and the rocket broke down."

"Bing Bong? Now I understand the rocket. But if the rocket was broken, how did you get out of that?" asked a curious Disgust.

"I found a repair kit under there… weird but true. After Bing Bong faded, peace to him, I repaired the rocket and tried to fly with the remaining fuel. But I landed away from the Head Quarters, in the Long Term Memory. I don't remember how I returned here 1 year ago."

"Wow. I bet it wasn't easy, Joy." Sadness comprehended Joy's words.

"And you, Sadness? How Anger found you 1 year ago and how you knew about the Memory Emergency Plan?" asked Disgust.

"I was just standing in the Long Term Memory, not far away from the old Family Island. I think he found me because he followed the sad memories line I left behind me."

"Wow. He found you really fast… and the M.E.P?

"I read that in a manual. It was before to leave the Minnesota, if I remember.

"If it wasn't for you, we don't know what would happen to Riley. Free revelations for all!" giggled Disgust.

After those revelations, Riley's lunch was ready and she studied a good part of the home works already.

 _1 hour later…_

"Why he isn't returned yet? Is he sleeping?" asked Joy about Fear.

"I don't know but we need him, just in case we find a dangerous thing. Can you please go to call him?" Disgust was pretty upset that fear has not returned yet.

"Fine, I'll go to call him."

* * *

"I'm so sorry my brother. I wonder we could do that in a different way. I feel a traitor for doing that. I literally sold you to those two officers! I am just a coward. A stupid, huge and traitor coward."

Fear was self loathing. He was pretty upset for Anger. He was the only one who knew about Anger's fate. He felt guilty: he betrayed his friend to not be locked in the Subconscious Prison for 7 years, but he regret that choice.

"I wonder why you forgave me? Why you forgave this coward? When they found you, you said that everything was fine. But for me it's not..."

After those words, he heard someone that was knocking at his door. It was Joy.

"Fear? Are you in there? Can I come in?" Joy asked and knocking at Fear's door.

"Y-yes, Joy… of course." he stood from his be, placed the hand on the doorknob and opened it. Joy saw one of Fear's tears.

"I'm coming down." he walked past Joy but he got stopped by her hand on his arm.

"No, you won't go anywhere until you tell to me what's happening." Joy stopped Fear by the arm. Fear remained in silence.

"I'm asking a question, Fear."

" _Should I tell this to her?"_

Fear reached the crack point. He fell in tears.

"Let it all out, Fear..." Joy couldn't believe at what she was watching but she was understanding that behind Anger's vanishes, there is Fear.

"Joy… it's my fault. Anger is not here anymore." he cried even louder.

"Come here..." Joy offered to Fear a comforting hug.

"Do you feel to tell to me what happened?" asked Joy while still hugging Fear.

"Y-yes." Fear wiped his tear, broke the hug and he stared to talk.

"It was before you returned in the Head Quarters. Officer Dave obliged me to bring Anger at Family Island. If I wouldn't, they threatened to lock me in the Subconscious Prison for 7 years. I don't think they would do that but I was scared. I brought him to Family Island and while we were walking, he told to me to forgive him because… you know Anger's jokes. I felt like trash in that moment. He also said 'I don't know what have I done to deserve this luck'. While he was showing to me his favorite memories of all that year along, he saw the officers. I begged Anger to forgive me… and I'm still asking to myself why he did that… and that happened..."

"Fear… you're not a coward actually. You did the bravest choice a man could ever do. You didn't save yourself in that moment, but your saved your co-workers from all the threats outside the Head Quarters. Sadness told me that the imaginary friends were hunting Anger. They also poisoned Disgust. That was the only way to fix things, Fear. You picked the right choice."

"Can you forgive me, Joy?"

"Of course, Fear. Come here." and after that confession, they hugged once and while hugging Fear said: "I cried when Anger left you behind, one year ago."

"Really?" Joy interrupted the hug, looking at Fear.

"Yes. And when you returned, I was the happiest person in the world but… you was crazy." giggled Fear.

Fear always admired how Joy worked. He always admired her and he wanted Joy to know his true feelings for her.

"Listen, Joy… I have another thing to say."

"OK, I'm listening."

" _You are not making this easier for me, Joy."_

"I always lov-liked your way to work and I want you to know that I lo-" He has been cut off by Joy because she was kissing Fear. Fear didn't expect that but he returned. Joy was really sorry for Fear: he lost Anger and he felt the author of that. The kiss lasted for half a minute.

"I always loved you too, Fear." then she walked downstairs.

After some minutes, Joy explained to the other Emotions what happened to Anger. Fear came in the main room and making his apologies to everyone. Disgust forgave him and Sadness as well.

 _That night…_

"Joy? Joy? Joy!?" Fear woke up Joy.

"What is it, Fear?"

"I had a nightmare… can I sleep with you?"

"Of course, Fear." Joy pulled the covers and she moved a little bit to allow Fear to lay in her bed.

"Thanks, Joy.. can I stay next to you?" asked Fear.

"Did you forget that I kissed you? Of course you can!" giggled Joy.

Fear fell asleep with his head on top of Joy's head, and his hands in her hands.

* * *

 **Well… this one was my first romantic story. I don't expect it came out too well. I'm not that good in the romance. Let me know how this came out. Mean reviews will** **be shot by Predator's plasma cannon right on their faces… he got 0 tolerance.**


End file.
